NCIS X NUMB3RS
by Anthony-Tony-DiNozzo
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfic so please be patient plus I can't speel very well so bare with me. Read profile for update details.
1. Flash Back

FlashBack

Flash Back

"I don't care I am going to Ohio and that's final!" Michael shouts at his father.

"But why? You could go some were closer?" Replies Alan.

Alan and Michael are arguing again and Don and Charlie know that this is the last straw before Mike will leave for good.

"Because I don't want to! I am leaving and that's final!! Don't came looking for me or try to speak to me again!" Mike snaps at his father, then runs up to his room to grab his all ready packed bags.

As he is about to leave the house he sees his mother, Don and Charlie standing by the door. He goes up to them and says "I'm sorry guys but this is how it has to be. I can't live here any more. I will stay in contact with the three of you. OK."

"OK" The three of them reply. Then Mike walks out. When he arrives at Ohio he changes his name to Anthony DiNozzo.

End Flash Back


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Numb3rs.

Chapter 1

FBI HQ Los Angelis

Don's phone rings and he answers it o find out that they have a new case, which is a dead body.

Crime Scene

"This is a dead Navy Officer, meaning that we will have to call in NCIS" Don tells his team.

"Isn't that were your brother Mike works Don?" Colby asked his Boss.

"Yes it is which means that we are going to be able to see him because I am going to ring him and see if he and the rest of his team mates can help us out." Don replied.

NCIS HQ Washington D.C

Tony's mobile phone rings and he looks at it to see who is calling him and sees that it his twin brother Don ringing him.

"Hi Donnie! What's up? Why the call" Tony asks brother using his name instead of his brother's nickname so as not to get to much away to his team mates.

"Hi Mike, sorry not s social call. I have a dead Navy Officer on my hands and I was wondering if you and your team could help us out?" Don asked his brother.

"Don you know that I will always help you out and luckily we can because he don't have a case yet but you ill have to ask my boss first because he will want to talk to you about it before he decides to take the case even thought I know that he will take it. But it will be safer if you talk to him first. Just don't tell him how you know me exactly, just tell him that you know me from school or something because he doesn't know about you and Charlie." Tony replied.

"Ok Mike, but you know that they will find out when you get here." Don told his brother.

"I know that Don but I can wait till I have you and Colby to protect me from Gibbs!" Tony replied.

"Very funny Mike. Let me talk to Gibbs Mike." Don asked Mike.

"Ok hang on" Tony told his brother then called out to Gibbs.

While Tony was talking on the phone the rest of the team had been looking at him suspiciously because of the conversation he was having.

"Gibbs I have a mat that woks with the FBI in Los Angelis who has a dead Navy Officer and he has requested our teams help but I told that he would have to talk to you seeing that you are the team leader." Tony called out to his boss.

"Fine hand me the phone" Gibbs said to Tony.

Tony handed the phone to Gibbs.

"Gibbs" Gibbs said into the phone.

"Hi my name is Agent Eppes from the FBI in Los Angelis and I have a dead Navy Officer and seeing that he is in Navy and you guys investigate Navy crimes I thought you would like to help us out" Don told Gibbs.

"Ok we will be there as soon as we can. Oh one more thing how do you know Tony?" Gibbs asked.

Don knew that Gibbs was going to ask that so his only reply was "You will find out when you get here. Now can I talk to Tony?" Don replied calling Mike Tony so as not get Gibbs suspicious and asking more questions.

"Fine" Gibbs said and hands the phone back to Tony.

"Hi Mike what did you tell him about me?" Tony asked.

"Relax Mike I told him that he will find out when you guys get here ok, and don't worry about Gibbs, Colby and me will protect you when you get here." Don replied

"Thanks Don and tell our team to be prepared for Gibbs. OH and tell Charlie, Amita, Larry and your tram that I can't wait to see them again." Tony told his brother.

"Very funny! Will do. Do you want me to tell dad that you are coming and or are you going to see him this time?" Don asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to ask any way.

"NO! You know that I don't want to speak to him or see him, so why ask" Tony asked angrily.

"Calm down Mike. You know that he regrets what he said to you." Don told his brother.

"I don't care. See you soon." Then Tony disconnected the call.

Tony's team mates were looking at him strangely after he got angry.

"DiNozzo how do you Know Agent Eppes and what was all that about." Gibbs asked Tony.

"Like Don said you will find out when we get to Los Angles, and that is all I am going to say Gibbs. Now do you want me to book the flight to Los Angelis?" Was Tony's only answer.

"Fine do it but DiNozzo remember I want to know how you know Agent Eppes!" Gibbs told Tony.

"Yes Boss" Tony replied to Gibbs while booking the flight to Los Angelis for him, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Ducky.

"Boss do you want Abby to come because she can help out down in the lab, plus she needs a holiday." Gibbs replied to Tony.

So Tony added Abby to the flight then confirmed the flight booking.

The flight was to leave in 2 hours so Gibbs sent the team home to pack and to meet at the airport in a 1½. So the team went home to pack while Gibbs went to tell Abby.


End file.
